Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan
is a Japanese light novel series written by Masaki Okayu and illustrated by Torishimo. It centers on a teenage boy and a killer angel from the future who constantly gets him into trouble and kills him violently and repeatedly with a spiked club, only to resurrect him seconds later. The novels were first serialized in the ''Dengeki hp magazine published by MediaWorks. Later, a manga version was created, written and illustrated by Mitsuna Ouse serialized in Dengeki Comic Gao!. Finally, an anime version was adapted and aired in Japan between March and September 2005. A second anime series aired between August and November 2007. In late 2005, a PlayStation 2 game titled Game ni Natta yo! Dokuro-chan: Kenkō Shindan Daisakusen was released in Japan. Plot Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan tells the story of a 13-year-old junior high schooler, Sakura Kusakabe, who, twenty years in the future, while attempting to create a "Pedophile's World" forces all women to stop aging after the age of twelve, offends God by the side effect of having created immortality. Dokuro Mitsukai, a member of an order of assassin angels that are called Rurutie, has been sent from the future to kill him. Believing that Sakura can be redeemed, Dokuro decides instead to keep Sakura so occupied that he can never develop the immortality technology. Due to her impulsive nature and super-human strength however, she frequently kills him with her gigantic spiked kanabō (club), Excaliborg, on a moment's impulse, but returns him to life moments later with angelic power. Sabato, another assassin of the Rurutie order who uses her feminine wiles to do her job, is dispatched to complete Dokuro's original mission: Sakura's assassination. Characters ; : :Sakura is a second year junior high schooler whose life changed the day the "Bludgeoning Angel", Dokuro-chan, appeared. From that day on, he went from the life of a normal boy to one filled with bloody clubbings by an angel. In the future, Sakura is apparently destined to create a technology that stops girls from aging after they reach the age of twelve years, which has led to Sakura gaining a reputation as a pedophile around his school (though this is only because the male population are jealous of him having two heart-breakingly beautiful angels attracted to him). While not perverted by nature, Sakura still manages to get into tricky situations with Dokuro and her sister, Zakuro. Sakura has a crush on his classmate and friend, Shizuki Minakami (though he is too afraid to confess her), but soon he develops more and more feelings for Dokuro despite the way she treats him. Before he developed feelings for her, he tried to go on dates with Shizuki, but fails. ; : :Dokuro is a cute killer angel of Rurutie (a committee of angels that protect the domain of God) from the future brought back through time to kill Sakura Kusakabe, but decides to save him instead. Mostly, she is just like any other teenage girl but draws her magical spiked kanabō (club), "Excalibolg" and brutally clubs her victim to death with it when other girls shout/slap to express their displeasure. Dokuro has super-human strength and endurance (because of this she often underestimates her own strength and harms Sakura), and is also capable of bringing someone back to life with Excalibolg by chanting "Pipiru piru piru pipiru pi". She also can, and does, use her magic to cause humans to transform into animals or to completely erase them from existence, mainly as an excuse to pair up with Sakura. When she is not brutally killing Sakura she teases him mercilessly, mostly using sexual innuendo and lifting her skirt or shirt. Dokuro is in love with Sakura and hints that they have kissed (though Sakura vehemently denies this). Eventually, she founds a school club dedicated to watching wood glue dry, after gaining a teacher's approval using some sort of torture involving "the nerves of your teeth". She promptly coerces Sakura into becoming its second member (by sticking him onto a board and leaving him there until he joins) and has stated her desire to achieve the national championship in this particular 'sport'. As of the second season, Dokuro has become more "comfortable" with Sakura seeing her nude. ; : :Sabato is another angel sent from the future to assassinate Sakura before he can create his "Pedophile's World". Also with super-human strength, she has ram horns on her head. After Sabato was defeated, she began to live in a small cardboard box under a bridge; her living allowance is funded from an unknown source. Her weapon is a deadly shock-baton, "Durandal" (which she can "char blue whales in the blink of an eye)." ; : :Zansu is yet another angel from the future who has accompanied Dokuro in the attempt to save Sakura's life. His appearance is very odd, looking more like a biker gang. He is, unfortunately, revealed to have some perverted tendencies. He is frequently nude in the second series. Every sentence Zansu says ends in "Zansu". ; : :Zakuro is a nine-year-old angel (although she looks at least nine years older for her age) with a far larger bust size than her older sister, Dokuro. She has the super-human powers of most angels and wears the clothes of a naval officer's uniform, as well as an eyepatch on her left eye for unknown reasons. Zakuro is unusually polite, addressing people with the formal "-san" suffix after their names rather than the informal "-kun" or "-chan". Calm and soft-spoken, she is quite proficient in battle. Her weapon is a wet towel called "Eckilsax" which can split into two or more for close combat, as well as stretching itself to bind opponents. In the second series, she moves in with Sakura and Dokuro. Zakuro seems to get on well with Sakura and appears to have a crush on him, although she sometimes suggests that Dokuro kills Sakura only to realize what she's saying and apologize (but usually late by then). ; : :Shizuki is one of Sakura's good friends and one of his classmates and more normal characters that never gets excited when odd things begin to happen. She seems to have some feelings for Sakura. Shizuki hangs out with Sakura most of the time, but is noteworthy among her classmates for being the only one who does not hold Sakura in contempt and believes him to be a good person. Media Light novels Dokuro-chan first began as a light novel series originally created by Masaki Okayu and illustrated by Torishimo was first serialized in the Japanese manga magazine Dengeki hp published by MediaWorks. There are ten individual light novels in the series. * Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan ISBN 4-8402-2392-0 * Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan 2 ISBN 4-8402-2490-0 * Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan 3 ISBN 4-8402-2637-7 * Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan 4 ISBN 4-8402-2784-5 * Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan 5 ISBN 4-8402-2994-5 * Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan 6 ISBN 4-8402-3143-5 * Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan 7 ISBN 4-8402-3343-8 * Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan 8 ISBN 4-8402-3548-1 * Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan 9 ISBN 978-4-8402-3756-7 * Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan 10 ISBN 978-4-8402-4030-7 There is also a single volume of short stories written by other popular light novel authors. * Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan desu ISBN 4-8402-3443-4 ** Stories by Tsutomu Mizushima, Nagaru Tanigawa, Toshihiko Tsukiji, Keiichi Sigsawa, K-Ske Hasegawa, Ryohgo Narita, and Kazuma Kamachi. ** Illustrated by Clamp, Hekiru Hikawa, Noizi Ito, Eeji Komatsu, Akio Watanabe, Shaa, and Kanna Wakatsuki. Manga The manga version of Dokuro-chan written by Mitsuna Sakuse and illustrated by Mitsuna Ouse was first serialized in the magazine Dengeki Comic Gao! published by MediaWorks. Anime The first season of the Dokuro-chan anime first aired in Japan on March 12, 2005 and contained eight episodes in length. Each of the eight episodes is less than 15 minutes in duration, though they were aired in pairs which totaled four parts that were each 25 minutes in length including the opening and ending songs. The second season of Dokuro-chan anime first aired on August 11, 2007, with a DVD box set release date of August 24, 2007. The second season ran for four episodes, and is released in two parts consisting of two episodes each. In the TV airings, some of the more violent or dubious scenes are replaced with an image of a beach and one of the students that were transformed into animals, leaving just the audio. New changes were made with the second season, such as Dokuro's hair color changing to blue, Zakuro moving in with them both, the only appearance of Sabatos mother, and the animation being slightly different from the first season. Two pieces of theme music were used for both anime seasons; one opening theme and one ending theme each. The first season's opening theme is "Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan", and the ending theme is "Survive", both sung by Saeko Chiba. The second season's opening theme is "Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan (2007)", and the ending theme is "Bokusatsu Ondo de Dokuro-chan", again both by Saeko Chiba. Media Blasters acquired the license of both Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan and Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan 2 on June 10, 2008. The series is licensed as Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan, translating the "Bokusatsu Tenshi" from the title as "Bludgeoning Angel". Dokuro-chan was released on September 30, 2008 as an English-subtitled release with an English dub in development. Episodes Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan 2 Video game In late 2005, a video game based on the series entitled ' was released in Japan. The game was given a 18+ rating from CERO, because of highly disturbing violence and nudity. The game was re-rated as "D" (17+) on their website since this game was released while the "D" rating was not created. In the game, Sakura meets a new angel named Benomu. The game is set up as a visual novel where the player has to pick which opinions to go with. This game features the affection system, where the main character Sakura has to spend time with one of the six girls to maximize their heart meter and get the good ending for that character. Even though this game features voices, the minor characters still remains un-voiced, which results in only viewing text written on the screen while the character is silent. "Zansu" is one example. The voiced characters only include: Sakura, Zakuro, Dokuro, Benomu, Sabato and Shizuki. There are videos in the game, but are recycled from the TV anime. The extremely violent scenes are censored by only showing a white screen with blood splatting all over it. However, the CG is all new and the game has over 90+ pictures. There are five mini-games added together in the game. Once the games are completed, the players gets a CG from the character of the player's choice. A challenge mode in the mini-game section is opened afterwards, where the player has to score 100 points on those five games to be able to make available a last chapter where Sakura dreams where all girls turn twelve-years-old; this chapter includes the remaining CGs of the characters. Dokuro also appears as a playable character in the game, Dengeki Gakuen RPG: Cross of Venus. References External links * Anime official website * *ANN review *Mania review Category:2005 video games Category:Anime of 2005 Category:Anime of 2007 Category:Dengeki Bunko Category:Dengeki Comic Gao! Category:Ecchi anime and manga Category:Fictional angels Category:Fictional assassins Category:Fictional murderers Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Manga of 2005 Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Shōnen manga Category:Parody anime and manga cs:Bokusacu Tenši Dokuro-čan de:Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan es:Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan eo:Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan fr:Bokusatsu tenshi Dokuro-chan ko:박살천사 도쿠로 it:Bokusatsu tenshi Dokuro-chan ja:撲殺天使ドクロちゃん no:Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan pl:Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan pt:Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan ru:Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan fi:Bokusatsu tenshi Dokuro-chan th:โบคุซัทสึ เท็นชิ โดคุโระจัง zh:撲殺天使朵庫蘿